The New Kid
by WizardJeremy
Summary: Once i heard that Sam and Kurt were written for each other i couldn't just sit there and not write what would happen if it was true!. Kum/Hevans


"Everyone i would like to introduce, Sam Evans" said as Sam came in the room and stood next to "hi my name is Sam, i don't like green eggs and ham" Sam said. Kurt giggled in the background, "Wow he has no game" Santana says to Britney. redirected him to sit at the left end of the group. Sam is a about to sit down but see's Kurt "hey" He says waving his hand a little smiling. Kurt waves back a little. Sam sits down "ok everyone, since we have our 12 members we can now start on to sectionals. this week we once again are doing...Duets!" said which made everyone light up. Sam glanced at Kurt a little and smiled to himself.

After the segment Sam was putting book in his locker. Kurt comes over "hello, as a fellow Glee Club member i welcome you with open arms" Kurt said raising his hand to Sam "my names Kurt" Kurt said shaking hands "can i ask you a question?" Sam said "yes" Kurt replied.  
"Since we're doing an assignment this week about Duets... i was wondering... um, if we could um... do one together?" Sam said giving Kurt a meekly smile "yes, if you'd like" Kurt said smiling at Sam "So what duet can we do?" Sam said putting his hands in his pocket "Well, i don't know i'll have to think about it, i'll get back with you on it" Kurt said starting to go "Wait" Sam said halting Kurt. Sam ripped out a piece of paper out of one of his books and wrote down something he gave it to Kurt "here it's my phone number. you could um... call me...or text me or something" Sam said smiling cutely "thanks, i'll call you" Kurt said waving goodbye while walking away. Sam turned to his locker and jumped while fist pumping the air in celebration.

At Rachel's House Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were on the bed talking "So what do you think of the new guy?" Mercedes said to Rachel and Kurt "well he is cute but i like Finn more" Rachel said crossing her legs. Mercedes and Rachel looked at Kurt as he smiled to himself "i kinda like him" Kurt said smiling to himself "do you mean like him" Rachel said hugging Mercedes "or Like like him" Mercedes said imitating kissing "i don't know he's great" Kurt said giggling to Mercedes "So!" Rachel said "who are you guys thinking of being a duet partner, i know Finn is gonna be mine" Rachel said hugging he pillow "I was gonna get to you about that... Me and Sam are duet partners" Kurt said smiling "Way to go Kurt getting the courage to ask him" Mercedes said clapping to Kurt "Actually.. he asked me first" Kurt said smiling meekly "Oh my god this could be the next couple" Mercedes said "hey me and Finn became a thing, i don't want you love birds to steal the spotlight" Rachel said daydreaming "Yeah yeah i'll try not to steal you spotlight" Kurt said laughing. "what are you guys gonna sing together" Mercedes said to Rachel and Kurt "i think i'm gonna sing something emotional yet elegant with Finn" Rachel said putting her chin on her knees "i don't know. we're both thinking. he gave me his phone number just in case if an idea pops up" Kurt said sighing "Whoa whoa whoa! He gave you his phone number!" Rachel said standing on her knees "yes?" Kurt said quickly as Rachel squealed "He is So crushing on you!" Rachel said holding both Kurt's Hands jumping up and down. "really?" Kurt questioned "Totally! he smiles at you everytime and when you saw him in glee club he waved at you and he instantly asked to duet with you after seeing you for the second time and No one gives their phone number to someone they first met!" Rachel said smiling. Kurt then smiled to himself.

At School Kurt was walking down the hallways and saw Sam. Sam instantly saw him and waved with a big smile. Suddenly, Karofsky threw a slushie at Sam "Welcome to the Glee Club Lady Lips!" Karofsky said walking away. Kurt hurried Sam into the boy's bathroom. Sam was leaning over the sink as Kurt was washing off the slushie with a tissue "I never thought it happend to you. but the blueberry flavour is the worst" Kurt said laughing. Sam smiled at him as Kurt did too "Do you guys always get slushied?" Sam said "only glee club members but the more you get slushied the more its like a dust on your shoulder and you can just sweep it off." Kurt replied.

Sam was staring at Kurt but Kurt was too worried on the slushie all over Sam's hair and face "this blueberry flavor is making you look like an avatar" Sam immediately noticed what Kurt said "You saw avatar?!" Sam said suprised "Yeah, it was family day out. sci-fi movie's or comics is the only thing when i'm not obsessing over clothes or the latest trend in fashion" Kurt says laughing making Sam laugh. Kurt wipes off the last slushie piece and puts the tissue in the trash can. "all done" Kurt said as Sam got up from the sink.

Sam smiled at Kurt "Lor Menari" Sam said staring at Kurt "what does that mean? the avatar language is a very easy for me to forget." Kurt said laughing "um.. i don't know either but thanks for the whole slushie incident" Sam said obviously he does know what it means. Sam then hugged Kurt "whoa that's a surprise" Kurt said laughing while hugging back "you're a really Really great friend" Sam said holding his head on Kurt's shoulder. Sam kept hugging for a few seconds "Um. Sam you can let go now!" Kurt said letting go "Oh sorry. sometimes i don't let go, i'm a hugger you see" Sam said blushing.

Kurt went to class as Sam walked slowly down the hall grinning to himself "Hello Sam" a voice said behind him. He turned around and there was this blond girl in a cherrios uniform and hair tied back "my name's Quinn. I have come to tell you your rep is going down everytime you hang out with Kurt" Quinn said "I don't care about my rep and i love- i mean like hanging out with Kurt" Sam said. Quinn raised an eyebrow "Listen unless you wanna deal with getting slushied every day and not get any girl you want stay that way. You can keep playing your football but you will not be popular" Quinn said getting closer to Sam. Quinn got both her hands over his neck which made him comfortable "If you go out with me and stop hanging out with Kurt we'll be like royalty" Quinn said smiling at Sam "No" Sam said moving Quinn's arms off his neck "What?" Quinn said confused "you heard me" Sam said walking away.

In English Sam was in the same class as Kurt. Sam couldn't help but stare at Kurt who was in front of him a the edge of his table. Kurt quickly glanced at Sam as Sam blushed and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. When class was done Kurt was walking down the hallway as Sam followed "hey, i was wondering what song could we preform in glee club. I think Lucky" Sam said smiling to himself "Oh. wise choice, you saved yourself alot of trouble going through musical songs" Kurt said laughing to himself. To Sam the laugh was intoxicating as it could bright up anyone's life "What do you mean like RENT and Wicked" Sam said raising an eyebrow. Kurt instantly smiled at him "you've seen them?" Kurt said with a smile that could tear his face apart. "I've seen wicked but my mom sang one of the songs from RENT" Sam said smiling at Kurt. the two then walked down the hall together.

In the Choir room next day

"Alright who's up for some duets. um, Sam and Kurt" said going through his list of glee club members and checked off sam and kurt.  
Sam got up in front of everyone and saw Quinn, she had a menacing glare. "I honestly couldn't of asked for a better partner" Sam said smiling at Kurt as Kurt got behind the neck of the guitar. Kurt put his hands on the guitar strings like Sam taught him earlier as Sam kept playing the guitar with his pick.

_Do you Hear me?_

Sam said looking at Kurt with an adorable smile

_i'm talking to you.  
Across the water,  
Across the deep,  
Blue ocean_

Sam said staring into Kurt's eyes grinning_  
_

_Under the open sky, oh my,  
__Baby i'm tryin'_

Kurt then starts singing his verse

_Boy i hear you, In my dreams.  
I feel you whisper across the sea.  
I keep you with me in my heart.  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
_  
Kurt smiles at Sam and starts to blush at the next line

_Lucky i'm in love with my best friend.  
__Lucky to have been where i have been.  
__Lucky to be comin' home again.  
_

Kurt and Sam Harmonize together

_Ooooh Ooooh  
_

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Britney all smile how cute the two were singing harmonized even with the next verse

_They don't know how long it takes,  
__Waitin' for love like this.  
__Every time we say goodbye  
i wish for one more kiss._

_I'll wait for you i promise i w-i-i-ill and i'm...  
_

___Lucky i'm in love with my best friend.  
__Lucky to have been where i have been.  
__Lucky to be comin' home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way.  
__Lucky we have stayed where we stayed.  
__Lucky to be comin' home some day._

Sam says his verse next

_And so i'm sailin' through the sea.  
_To an island where we'll meet.  
_You'll hear the music fill the air  
__I'll put a flower in your hair_

Kurt says his verse next

_Through the breezes, through the trees.  
__Move so pretty you're all i see__.  
__As the world keeps spinin' round  
__You hold me right here, Right now_

Kurt and Sam harmoize once again for the chorus

_____Lucky i'm in love with my best friend.  
__Lucky to have been where i have been.  
__Lucky to be comin' home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way.  
__Lucky we have stayed where we stayed.  
__Lucky to be comin' home some day._  


When the two finish the song with Oooh's everyone claps at the preformance as Kurt and Sam look into each others eyes. Sam then cupped Kurt's face with his hands and Kissed him softly as most of the girls cooed and squealed. Quinn stormed out of the room without anyone noticing. "Lor Menari means you have pretty eyes" Sam said when he departed from Kurt's lips. Kurt just smiled and kissed him again but passionately.

* * *

**There we go, hope everyone enjoyed it, please review and post Kum-ments.**


End file.
